


Always and Forever

by Wolfalpha_Malia



Category: Little Witch Academia, citrus - サブロウタ | citrus - Saburouta
Genre: Childhood Friends, Coming Out, Damsels in Distress, F/F, Happy Ending, Long-Distance Friendship, Long-Distance Relationship, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Promises, Secret Relationship, fight for love, knight in shining armor, open minded families
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:02:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29654484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfalpha_Malia/pseuds/Wolfalpha_Malia
Summary: They say life can be a fairytale, but what if this fairytale is the same as normal life? If you live in a royal life would you claim it? Or bare with the weight of responsibilities and losing your life of having a normal one because you are busy learning how to be the next heir of the family?
Relationships: Alianna Gaumont/Tala Galvez
Kudos: 1





	1. Love or Duty?

**Author's Note:**

> Hello fellow readers. This is my 3rd story and I have say that the story didn't go as plan as one shot but rather it become three chapters and I'm not disappointed. I'm elated to explore the time and setting I did. I've been watching documentaries lately and this causes me to do a story about it. Only with a twist and homo hehe.

Young lady Alianna of Gaumont family grew up in East Sussex, UK adjusting to her short stay in the Philippines to celebrate the holidays alongside her mother's clan. Alianna was never fond of her cousins, nieces and nephews so after eating Christmas dinner, she went to the backyard. A curious raven haired girl around her age smiling at her across the wooden fences which she gave a weird look.

Tala: Hi. *waves her hand with a smile plastered on her*  
Alianna: Hello. *waves back awkward*  
Tala: So you're the one who just moved in right? Why are you alone out there?  
Alianna: Well I have no one to talk to.

Voices can be heard at the Gaumont's residence which makes Tala wonder.

Tala: Well there's a lot of people in your house. Don't you have siblings or cousins?  
Alianna: Well I do have a younger sister but she's playing the piano for everyone, and I never get along with my cousins, nephews nor nieces so here I am. What about you? Why are you out here as well?  
Tala: Well I do love my family it just sometimes it's so overwhelming so I need to take a break from the fuse. *giggles*  
Alianna: At least you are close with your family. *sighs*  
Tala: Sorry for making you sad. *an idea pops* Wait me I'll go there.

Before Alianna even process what's happening, Tala climbed through the wooden fences, carefully not to poke herself to the pointed ones and did a somersault flip which makes the other girl amazed.

Tala: Tada! *bows as if she did a show*  
Alianna: Hey! What gives, you almost hurt yourself. *stands up to check the other girl if she has any injuries*

Tala brush off gently the girl's hands and reassure her.

Tala: I'm fine! Besides I was born to be this reckless hehe *gives the other girl a toothy grin*

Alianna didn't hesitate to smile at the girl. Even though they just met, she feels comfortable around the raven haired girl.

Tala: Wow, you are even more beautiful up close.

This makes Alianna a little self-conscious for the blunt confession of her new friend, tinted red can see across her pale white cheeks.

Tala: Oh no. I'm sorry! Did I offend you or something? *panics laced in her voice*  
Alianna: *giggles* Not at all. It just, no one has ever told me that. Not in a genuine one though. Thank you.

Alianna observes the other girl, she can see how beautiful jet blacked hair her friend has, her natural tan skin color, a warm glow from her face and that mesmerizing smile flustered in her face.

Tala: *giggles* Then I am please to make a princess like you to smile.

They fit into a warm hearted laughter and engage into a deep conversation. While their families having fun with the season, both of them are lost in each other's world. Full of wonder of how one live and find out things they are similar and different. The party at their own houses has died down since it's the breaking dawn. Shocked with how late it was, they agreed to see each other again soon after they woke up. Both girls shares their new found friend to their parents and how they want to see each other again.

They have been together eventually after Christmas so they make sure to treasure the time they have. Two days before New Year, Alianna has been fidgeting while she and Tala are reading books at Tala's house. Tala asked her if she's alright and that whatever the girl was going to tell she can take it.

Alianna: Unfortunately later this evening, we have to go back to London. We are going to celebrate New Year there with my father's clan.  
Tala: Aww you're leaving soon. I was looking forward to celebrate New Year with you.  
Alianna: Me too. *eyes drop staring at the orange juice she's been nursing*  
Tala: *sitting up straight when an idea pops up* I know what we can do! Come on!  
Alianna: *startled from the girl's sudden enthusiastic behavior* Where are we going?  
Tala: To celebrate New Year in advance since you will celebrate it back to your home.  
Alianna: But it's still in the morning? How will you celebrate New Year?  
Tala: We can ask mother for tamales and chocolate, then play some music from that box with horns thingy.  
Alianna: *giggles* It's a phonograph.  
Tala: *chuckles* Oh that's right.

As promise, both girls ate the foods Tala request from her mother while her father played some pleasing yet upbeat vinyl recordings in the phonograph. Most of the day went with laughter and pure joy as the two friends made the day most memorable even though it's still not exactly New Year. By afternoon, Tala shown the handheld fireworks and was shocked when Alianna never seen nor do such things like lighting up sparklers nor throw poppers. Tala delightfully helped her friend and made the afternoon the best New Year they ever had. As the sun was setting, Alianna waves goodbye to her friend so that she can prepare for her departure, promising to see her friend again on next Christmas break and hopefully got to spend the New Year with her on that very day. Tala gave Alianna a gift and instructed to open it on New Year. Alianna with wide eyes shocked, tears of joy she let loose and hug her friend one last time. She didn't expected to receive a gift so she takes off her necklace as her gift for Tala as a promise to be back.

A year passed by, Alianna did made her promise, they celebrate Christmas together. Exchanging gifts, built tiny mudmen (since there's no snow in the Philippines) drink hot chocolate and waffles that Alianna's mom made for them. They played Christmas carols using the phonograph and sing-a-long while dancing to their heart's content. The best thing was that Alianna got the chance to celebrate New Year with Tala, counting down getting ready to jump as midnight strike, watching fireworks display, ate lots of foods like pasta and ham. But the next Christmas and New Year, Alianna didn't come back. But a letter was sent at Tala's house on the first day of holiday break. What inside the letter was about how Alianna can't make it that year. Disappointed, Tala still celebrate and sent a letter back to her friend along her gift she bought from the money she earned when she's doing household chores. Letting Alianna know that she will wait again next season for her arrival. But same thing goes on and on for the next few years but the letters exchanged never cease for it's their only way to reached one another. Tala might not know the whole ordeal why her friend can't go but from the letters, Alianna was anxious and kind of tired. Still she made sure that every letter reassures Tala not to worry.

10 Years Later  
At the Gaumont Manor

Audible sound can be heard from the family's head office, the family members are having an argument that related with the preparation for the future.

Lady Alianna: Father please. I do not wish to be wed.  
Lieutenant General Agmundr: But you are 21 years old and as such I wanted you to marry one of the suitable suitors I choose for you.  
Lady Alianna: What good does it gives if I wed to someone I don't know nor meet?  
Lieutenant General Agmundr: It will be beneficial for the family, to be known and admire. Our family has been a legacy of soldiers who fought and protected our country through the years. And as you are my first daughter, you are to be wed with influential and entitled person. The first son was to be the one who inherit my position as the next General but I was blessed with two daughters.  
Lady Alianna: You will keep this discussion with me until I agrees, are you not father?  
Lieutenant General Agmundr: Yes.  
Lady Alianna: *sighs in exasperation* Fine. But can I propose a deal?  
Lieutenant General Agmundr: Proceed.  
Lady Alianna: Before I be wed to whom you will choose fit, I wanted to enjoy my remaining days in the Philippines before my wedding.  
Lieutenant General Agmundr: What is exactly that you are required for permission, my dear?  
Lady Alianna: I haven't seen my old friend Tala and the promises that I broke to celebrate Christmas with her again, I want to mend those moments as it seems will be my last chance to do so with her.  
Lieutenant General Agmundr: I cannot stop you with your plan for I know you will still do so. I will give you my permission, as long as Odette accompany you to our old house back in the Philippines.  
Lady Alianna: If that's your wishes father, then I will comply.  
Lieutenant General Agmundr: Splendid. I want you back after Christmas so that you may go meet the suitors waiting for you. *looks at her daughter's personal helper* Now Odette, please prepare my daughter's belongings and tell Kai to ready the carriage.  
Odette: Yes, Sire. *bows her head as she proceeds to do what she was ordered to*  
Lieutenant General Agmundr: You are now dismissed, Young Lady. Take care on your way, and I hope the given time will help you enjoy.

Lady Alianna nods and bows before her father, as she turn her back tears are flowing silently. It's been a year since her father was so eager to wed her to his fellow men's sons which she keeps refusing until today. She has no choice even though she has proven herself with her marvelous talents and has shown promise in leading an army. She did not need any help from a man that whoever she's going to be wed with. As she went inside her chambers, she took the music box and let it play it's soothing melody. The music box was a gift from her secret lover whom she misses everyday for the past 10 years. They have been secret lovers for three years and they keep it that way until they both decided to tell their parents at the age of 21. But how turned of events went when her father choosing suitors for her. The letters that her lover sent through the years are well kept, hidden in a special box under her bed. She only remembered little about her lover, the soft innocent gazed she held for her, the flawless waterfall like raven hair, welcoming brown eyes that tells million unsaid words and that luscious lips smiling at her. She only imagine those features from her memory since the last time she saw her was 10 years ago, when they were eleven years old.

Flashback story  
At her eighteen birthday, the party comes to an end that her parents prepared for her and she retire to her room, Odette brought something for her. It was a package from her friend, anticipating to read her letters and see what Tala gave her. She first open the smaller box, secured with papers and strings that it seems to be so fragile. She gasps at the beautiful intricated music box, it looks expensive and extremely rare that she wonders how on earth that Tala get her hands with this. She immediately brought the music box and the letters in her study table to read it.

'My dearest,  
I hope you are not hiding in your room as today was your birthday and knowing that your parents will prepare on such occasion as now. I wish you the happiest birthday you will ever have and enjoy the little gift I sent you. It's been years since we've met and you know how grateful I am to your parents for them to gave birth to a beautiful being that I'm friends with until now. I wanted to tell you something that I'm dying to tell you in person, but since with our situation and that I cannot wait any longer. The anxiety and fear that you may not reciprocate it yet I still give it a try for I am no quitter. Alianna, will you be honor to be my beloved? I also have something more for you. There, inside the music box is my gift for you my love....'

Alianna got curious to what is inside the music box and handling it with care she open the music box, a beautiful melody fills her room and a shining object pique her interest. It was a necklace, an exact replicate of the necklace that she had once and gave it to Tala as a promise to be back celebrating Christmas with her. She smiles tearfully and knows that her heart swells with love. She continue to read the letter to the last end and she takes her quill and roll of parchment to answer her beloved about her feelings.

End of flashback  
Alianna has arrived in the Philippines with Odette and now riding a horse carriage smiling internally that she's finally going to see her beloved. Upon her unannounced arrival in their threshold, Tala said through her letters that she and her family never leaves the neighborhood so that her mother keeps the Gaumont's residence top shape and clean. With a gratitude in mind for the kind gestures of the Galvez family, she settled herself in front of the grand piano that it's been a decade ago was used. She still not announce her arrival to her beloved for she wanted to surprise the young woman. With Odette preparing a small dinner located at the Gaumont's elite designed gazebo at the backyard that was created and stand tall since then from her family's very last visit.

Tala's POV  
Inside the Galvez's residence, she announced her arrival to her family as she approached the dining hall. She's a painter and a writer, a dream she achieved after she fought her way that women can study as well. As she sat down in a chair, her eyes slowly closing was abruptly open wide to hear a classical music played at the Gaumont's residence. Chills sent through her spine and slap herself for thinking about lost spirits wandering the threshold. So carefully she took a long thick stick and approached the house, afraid that perhaps someone invaded the place but quickly dissolve the thought that who would play a piano if they are going to steal something. To her surprise lights are open inside the manor, her retorted face change into an excitement smile. She went inside the manor and saw the person she's been dreaming to see.

Alianna's POV  
To kill some time since Odette insisted to prepare a table outside by the gazebo, she then plays the piano eyes are close as to try to remember the piece of Robert Schumann's Kinderszenen, Opus 15, N.° 7, Traumerei, (Dreaming). She plays with the keys as melodic and soothing tune spread across the manor, serenity take its toll as she let her nerves to calm down and make her mind at ease. For the time being away from her cold home and the awaiting responsibilities can wait to creep through her spine later on. She wants to enjoy the season with her beloved as it may be the last time she ever see her again. Unbeknown to her, she's no longer alone as she saw a reflection by the mirror that her beloved make herself known.

Tala: Alianna. *voice filled with love, adoration and longing*  
Alianna: Tala. *behind her beaming smile, voice filled with the same passion*

She stopped playing the piano and stood up gracefully running to her lover's waiting arms. It's their first touch, first hug and very first kiss that sends them to heaven. Tears of joy let cascading down their faces as they deepened the kiss, moving their heads just to savor the other. Arms snake around their torso and waist as if one let go will vanish. After a few minutes of passionate kiss in greetings. They separated as demand by their lungs for air to breath once again.

Alianna: I see that you've heard me play.*an eyebrow perked in teasing way*  
Tala: Why cannot I? For the song you've play was the song I used for your music box. *staring lovingly to her beloved.*  
Alianna: *giggles* I miss you so much.  
Tala: As much as I am, my love. Why have you not tell me such things through the letters? I should have collect you from the port.  
Alianna: As to why, I wanted to see your surprise face if I make myself unnoticed of my arrival.  
Tala: That I am grateful to see you.  
Alianna: Have you eaten? Odette prepared something at the gazebo.  
Tala: I was about to doze off that made me stop as my curiosity pique of who might enter the Gaumont's manor.  
Alianna: Perfect, make this day our very first date.  
Tala: And I shall cherish this the most. But, I am not prepare for such an occasion as to why I'm still in my worked clothes.  
Alianna: Whatever clothing you are in, it doesn't matter to me, for you are here with me is what I could ever asked for..  
Tala: *smiles fondly* Then if it makes you this wonderfully content, I shall comply to what you wish for my beloved.  
Alianna: Come, let me show you how I truly treasured you among the wealth that my family has, among the titles that I have received and among the people I met. You are one of a kind and extremely rare beauty that only you steal this heart and soul of mine.  
Tala: A promise I shall tell that I will forever protect your heart and your soul that you have bestowed upon me.  
Alianna: My gratitude will always be return, My love. Now, come and let as celebrate today's event. *bows before her beloved and a hand held out for her to take*  
Tala: Oh kind knight, I am please with your gentleness. *take her lover's hand as they indulge themselves into laughter*

The couple went to the gazebo and ate dinner, a fine dine cuisines of Spanish and Filipino are laid before their eyes. A bottle of fresh red wine made from red grapes of Italy, that Alianna brought with her for her beloved. No matter how they went through many challenging things years upon years, Alianna will stay faithful to her beloved as a decision she has to make later days.

The next few days was pure of love, laughter, and happiness in the air. They went on horse back riding, taking a stroll through the ranch that belongs to Alianna's family. They did picnic by the garden near the lake, bicycle rides through the park and more. They do what lovers do aside from love letters and gift-giving. Every moment are well treasured in each other's heart. Then Christmas eve came, the couple decided to celebrate it on their own at the Gaumont's household for tomorrow will be at the Galvez's residence. Alianna let Odette to go home to her family near the manor to celebrate with her own family, Odette has been a loyal servant to the Gaumont's family when Alianna's sister, Eleanor was born. But before Odette leaves, she prepare a small feast for the couple and let her mistress to call upon her if she ever needed any help. With a nod, she fleet and let the couple on their own devices. The said couple ate at the dining hall with scented candles are lit around the room to gave a warm and romantic glow. With the cylinder phonograph playing holiday songs at the background and tiny noises of cutlery hitting with the porcelain plates, both are content to be there for one another. It was a calming silence when Tala broke.

Tala: This is our first time in forever to celebrate the occasion, my love.  
Alianna: Indeed it was, my beloved.  
Tala: We should fill this night the time just us, you and me. For tomorrow will be a fuss with my family. *grins*  
Alianna: *giggles* And what do you suggest to fill the void of tonight's romantic Christmas dinner?  
Tala: That will be a surprise to show for later. *beaming in her own sunshine glow*  
Alianna: You and your surprises, my love. You've always prepare something for me through the years yet here I am, still has nothing to shower you as much passion as what you gave to me.  
Tala: Your presence is what I already appreciate. For I needed not of material things except the letters that has been my coping inspirations to keep living up until we meet again. I will make tonight a night to remember, my love.  
Alianna: You flutter me with your whole hearted love showers. Then I shall prepare myself for what surprises you might bring.

The couple smiled at each other as they finish their dinner. Helping one another to clear the table and that they settled at the living room, the Christmas songs still playing at the background with notes hang through the manor. They both settled in each other's warm embrace, standing in the center of the room swaying with ever smooth beats.

Tala: You are as beautiful as the day I met you. I'll never get tired of looking at your face, kiss your sweet lips, drown to your welcoming embrace and lost in those beautiful pool of sapphires.  
Alianna: You are seem to be more Sapphic tonight. Care to explain your unusual brighter enthusiasm? *provokes with a smile to her lover*  
Tala: There's no words to describe to such a majestic goddess in front of me, for I am bewitch with your elegant beauty. Both inside and out, the one who captures my heart is here with me.  
Alianna: Words cannot describe my true feelings for the one who shows me what real love is. Perhaps I can show you for action speaks louder than words. *caress Tala's left cheek*  
Tala: Shall we go to your chambers, my love? *a wide smile plastered in her perfectly natural tan face*  
Alianna: You should not ask more. Come, let us continue upstairs.

The older young woman turn off the phonography as her beloved guide her upstairs. When they set foot inside the bedroom, Tala attacked her waiting cold lips with her own. A clicked heard across the large room indicating that the door is secured. Layers upon layers of clothing are taken off from one another as they are reaching the queen sized bed of Alianna's, still kissing ferociously each other. As their mind focuses just for the two of them, Alianna's mind blown that this in fact is their first physical intimate interaction since they became long distance secret lovers.

Alianna: Tala?  
Tala: Hmm? What. *kiss her left eye*Is. *kiss her right eye* It. *kiss her nose* My. *kiss her forehead* Love? *kiss her lips*  
Alianna: I love you.

Tala was taken aback with the pure confession. Since they see each other days ago, they only show affections physically with the hand holding, kissing and hugging. But they still have not said those three magical words and it overwhelmed the raven haired girl, letting the tears of joy flow as she stares to her lover.

Tala: I love you too. *chuckles warm heartedly* This is the first time we manage to say those words.  
Alianna: And it is also our first time to be more intimate. Are you sure we have to do this?  
Tala: Never better. Tonight it will be just you and me. I wanted to hear you plea and shouts my name that surely sent me up above the sky.  
Alianna: *smiles* Be gentle.  
Tala: I will my love. *kisses her lips again* But before we do this...

She slowly disentangled herself from her almost naked lover and try to locate her clothing to take something. Successfully found the item, she went back straddling the older young woman's legs. Alianna blushes as she let her beloved sit on her lap and looks at the face of her one and only true love.

Tala: It was in my understanding that we only got to be in each other's arms these passed few days, and the things we only dream of doing are all granted. We've been together in a long distance relationship for three years as secret lovers and 10 years not seeing each other. And there are a lot of things I still wanted to know you as I know you want to me the same. *shows the small velvet box to her wide eyes lover* But I cannot imagine my life without you, not when we already seen each other after for a long time. *opens the box and takes the guess that Alianna's ring finger size* I wanted to spent my everlasting life with you. My moon and stars, my sun and my sky, my heaven and my angel. Please receive this as a promise from myself that I will always be faithful to you, to love you and will always take care of you even we are going to be away from one another.

Alianna was so shocked she barely register what is happening. Her mind is racing with many thoughts mostly about two things, to stay here and be with the one she loves or go back home where her duties and responsibilities as the first daughter of the house Gaumont are waiting. She let her tears flood in as for she no longer trust her mouth to say things, Tala thought that her tears might be of joy so she slid the ring to Alianna's left hand ring finger which perfectly fits. As much as to the raven haired girl amused, kissing the hand with the ring of her beloved. Staring at her once again with passion and lust in her eyes yet in a very Tala gently stare. She let the ring fits for her slid on her own and attack her lover's lips once again.


	2. Last Moments

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What does weight more if you only have to choose one?

They made love that night till dawn for what was said earlier about how much actions speaks louder than words spoken. As the first sun ray peaking on the heavily drape curtains, Alianna was the first to awake. Her mind didn't let her to take enough rest, looking at her companion she saw the most peaceful and calm face. She blushes from last night's event of how Tala claimed her as how she does the same to the woman. But the anxiety and stress about bringing the family's name and it's proud historical participations of their clan in the army and how it should continue through the next generations. She loves her beloved truly but she still has duty to fulfill and a father to make proud. It's eating her up and try all her will to hide it from her beloved. A knock can be heard on her chambers and she slowly risen, carefully not to wake up the young woman. Much to her gentle disentangled limbs, a much louder knock and a feminine voice filled the other side of the door.

Odette: M'lady? Are you awake?

Alianna took her nightgown to hide her naked body and went to the door. Opening it slightly she looked at the older woman.

Odette: Goodmorning, Mistress. Shall I prepare your bath?  
Alianna: That's okay Odette, I can manage. Perhaps some breakfast then?  
Odette: *smiles* Of course. I'll prepare your food and does Ms. Tala wanted to join as well? *smirks at her young mistress*

An audible nervous laugh heard inside the bedroom made Alianna blushes madly red, Odette chuckles warm heartedly.

Tala: Hi, Odette. *nervous laugh* Breakfast would be lovely.  
Odette: *bows to her Mistress* I be going now downstairs, M'lady. If you need anything please call me.  
Alianna: *blushes still visible* Thank you, Odette. We will be there in a few.

She close the door as Odette make her way down to the kitchen to prepare their breakfast. She hear Tala laughing which made her half annoyed and half amused.

Alianna: It seems that you are making fun of my situation, beloved. *smirks*  
Tala: *slowly cease down her laughter* My apologies, but among the people we care for. Only Odette knows about it, am I correct? *staring at her goddess lover*  
Alianna: It seems like it. Do not worry, I trust that she won't tell anyone until we come out to our families. Now, I am in need to take some bath. *went to her closet and took out her clothing for that day*  
Tala: *grins* Splendid. *get off the bed still naked going to her lover* Let's take a bath together. It will save us some water and perhaps time as well. *hugging her lover from behind*

Alianna blushes madly red and can feel her beloved naked form behind her. A hand snake in between her thighs which she blunt a quiet moan.

Tala: *smirks then lean to the woman's sensitive ear* Do you agree? *playing with the other woman's private area*

With the ministration, Alianna can't think straight. She moans more but bite her lower lip so that she won't alert Odette.

Tala: Silence means yes, my love. Come now, we must bathe. *still smirking and playing with her lover's private area*  
Alianna: Please, stop teasing *moans* me. *still blushing deeply red*  
Tala: *chuckles* Okay. *takes off her busy hand away from her lover's thighs* But I have no promises not to do it again.  
Alianna: *turned around to face her lover with a playful glare* Still not satisfied from last night, are you not? *staring at the other woman*  
Tala: Not quite. *toothily grins back*  
Alianna:*sighs in amused* Come now, before Odette collect us.

With the aristocrat still blushing, seeing her beloved naked form helping her to get to the bathroom so that they can eat breakfast soon. They are now settled in the bath tub, Alianna cleaning the back of Tala. And then the same goes on as Tala return the favor but in a seductive way, making Alianna moan arching her back.

Alianna: Tala. *said in firm voice*  
Tala: I know. *smiles* Just let me help you relax. *kisses Alianna's ear*

Tala did her ministrations again to her lover, biting and kissing the shell of Alianna's left ear. While her hands running through the curves of her beloved.

Alianna: Ta....la... *moans her lover's name*

The moans encourages the said woman to continue pleasuring her lover, her hand massaging the supple breast while the other hand ventured lower to the woman's other lips. Still nibbling Alianna's ear, she went down to kiss the nape leaving sloppy wet kisses bruising that turns into lovebite marks. Smirking, she let her hand do it's wonder. Alianna can feel electricity run through her whole body as her lover fingered her in a steady pace but deeper. She moans and whines, catching Tala's attention.

Tala: Shh... *shushing the other woman* Odette may hear you. *Kisses Alianna's back*

Alianna put a hand on her mouth trying to muffle her louder moans. Tala fasten her penetration which sends Alianna to the edge, making her walls to clamp sensing that she's nearing her peak.

Alianna: Ngh... Tala *huffs* I'm... *huffs*  
Tala: *whispers to her already sensitive ear* Do not hesitate, my love. Release. Cum for me.

Whispering to her ear send her to her limit, convulsing to her lover's busy hand as she came. Tala smile and keep her penetration to rode out Alianna's orgasm. After a few moments, she sense that Alianna come down from her high. She slowly take her hand away to clean her fingers that has Alianna's bittersweet taste. The said girl still beathing heavily, blushing as how Tala display a lewd scene in front of her.

Tala: *purrs* You taste the best among any cusines.  
Alianna: *beaming red in embarrassment* Tala!  
Tala: *giggles* Well, let's finish showering or Odette may kill me for taking you too long.  
Alianna: *scolds* It's your fault for doing extracurricular while we are bathing. *arms crossing in her chest, but a smile still visible in her flastered face*  
Tala: But you love it. *smiles*

The couple laughs then finished cleaning each other. Now fully clothed, then descent from the stairs and was greet by sweet and mouth watering dishes. They had a good breakfast and let Odette to join with them eating. Today is Christmas, so after they ate, they went to the living room to rest. Odette make herself busy in tidying the manor letting the couple on their own. It's peaceful by being in each other's arms with Tala resting on her chest as she combs the raven hair soothingly, her mind never let her be at peace knowing she has to go back home and will surely never come back where she truly feels home. She surpress any unnecessary emotions so that the love of her life won't suspect a thing that something's bothering her. Unbeknown to her, Tala was holding her left hand observing the gift she have to her beloved.

Tala: Lia? If I ask your hand in marriage, will you say yes?

Alianna pulled away from her train of thought as she stared the woman in her arms. Shocked from what Tala asked, she gave her a small yet loving smile.

Alianna: Why do you asked about marriage, my love?  
Tala: Well, I've been dreaming about it lately. The what if's if I ask you to marry me. Then if you say yes, that I must be the most luckiest woman on Earth. *cheeky grins beaming to her beloved*  
Alianna: We are still young, my love. But a marriage can be possible. Where do you want to be wed?  
Tala: I actually don't have any idea since what matters to me is that we are together. Wherever you wanted to do the wedding, I'm with you. *smiles genuinely*

Alianna smiled at the playful scene created in her mind, imagining her to be wed to her one true love will be a great blessing. But the disapppointed looks of her father dawns that she simple nod in acknowledgement of Tala's confession.

Before they know it, the day soon passed by to evening where they are now suppose to be in the halls of Galvez's house. They can hear the merry songs playing from the phonograph, lights in every shade of colors flashing in sync with the music. Tala's siblings are preparing the table and helping with the foods to serve. As they enter the dining table, Tala's mother greating the two hugging them with joy. Dinner went well as everyone are engaging to conversations, Alianna in plain sight was agitated. Wishing that the day won't end anytime soon for the fear of leaving her real home forever is a torture that she can't bare for much longer years. When they are done eating, everyone went to the living room to start opening presents with the Christmas carols playing at the background. Alianna was now distant, a face showing she was about to cry when Tala captures everyone's in the room for their attention. Blood run cold from Alianna's face, wishing that it's not what she thinks that Tala about to tell.

Tala: Mama, papa? I have something to say.  
Theodosio (Tala's father): What is it, my child?  
Tala: *sweating she keeps her posture upright* Please, whatever I may say you will take it throughout and not get mad.  
Teresita (Tala's mother): We won't. But, it seems kind of nerve wrecking of what may you tell us.  
Tala: I wanted to say that, *whispers- please don't be mad* I'm dating Alianna.

Tala breaths out as she notice of how nervous she is. But coming out to her family takes off a heavy weight on her shoulders. Her only wish that she won't be thrown away by her family. As expected, everyone gone silence which it makes more agonizing torture for Tala and Alianna the most. But she's more scared for why Tala-of all the time, she has to tell her family about their relationship in Christmas. It was suppose to be how she imagine, peacefully and full of joy since it might be her last wonderful Christmas.

A small series of chuckles heard inside the household and look at the source of the noise. It was their father, Theodosio. Looking at the reddening embarrassed face of the young couple, he smiles then look at his wife. Sharing the same genuine smile, they speak.

Theodosio: About time that you told us.  
Teresita: We have been waiting for years for you two to open up to us.  
Tristan (Tala's older brother): What? Shock that they know? You're not too subtle yourself sis. *chuckles*  
Tricia (Tala's older sister): Yeah, I mean we saw how excited you are waiting for you mail from Alianna. How you worked so hard just so you can buy her gifts. That's the most romantic thing that only you got to do like those, sis.

The couple are shocked from what the Galvez family told them, Tala blushing so hard that she was already caught and frustrated to herself about not good at hiding things like that.

Tala: You all knew yet you haven't even say anything to me?  
Theodosio: Like what we said before, We don't want to pry with your life. We wait because we trust you and we love you.  
Tala: Aren't you mad that your daughter, the youngest of all your children dating someone with the same sex?  
Teresita: We don't mind, Tala. We never seen you much happy when you are with Alianna. Even by just receiving letters for the past 10 years, you two reunited at long last. How long have you two been dating?  
Tala: *still blushing, her one hand holding Alianna's* Thre... three years, mama.  
Tristan: Wait really? I'm surprise that it took you long to asked her to be your girlfriend.  
Tala: Hey! I was scared alright. I mean we haven't seen each other in person for so long, but my love for her only grows more when we keep in touch through the letters. *still blushing*

While the Galvez family having their own series of conversation, Alianna quietly sitting on a chair barely listening to the Galvez. Well her lover's family take it well since they are really a close family. How she wish she has the same family as Tala. She looks at the grandfather's clock and saw that in a few hours she has to go back to United Kingdom. Internally crying that one of the best day she ever had nearly ends. She looks at her beloved and saw how happy she is, her older siblings making fun of her. Her parents tagging along but also lecturing the older siblings to quit messing with their sister. It's a beautiful sight to see and she's lucky enough to witness such wonderful last Christmas. The next couple of hours went by, they did some night games like dancing or playing cards and finally relaxing with the ballad Christmas songs played by the background. Before they all know that it's midnight, telling her farewell and gratitude to the Galvez family and have her first and last family group hug she went home chaperone by her beloved. By the door, she gave her lover a hug and a passionate kiss before they went to separate ways to call in the night. As she enters her lonely manor, Odette meet her by the living room with the same sad and understanding smile. It's time to go back and never return.

Odette: Are you ready to go, Young Mistress? The carriage will be arriving soon as we speak.  
Alianna: Thank you, Odette. I'll go get ready.  
Odette: Shall I accompany you to your chambers?  
Alianna: It's alright. I can manage. *gave the older woman a small smile as she went upstairs*

Each step to her bedroom weighing her like tons of bricks put at her back. Her heart slowly ripping itself as the image plays on her mind, the reaction of Tala dawns when she finds out. It breaks her heart to even see the hurt and sad face of her beloved but she has no choice. She has to go back while Tala sleeping peacefully at her own house with her family. As she entered her chambers, the atmosphere seems heavy and saw her luggage already settled. Except her shoulder bag that has Tala's gifts, the music box, the necklace and the beautiful sketch of her younger self. The first gift she ever received from the raven haired woman, the day they spent together celebrating New Year even though it was still two days away but it feels the best day she ever had for the first time. She silently weeps holding her well treasured items, accidentally opening the music box as soft melodies fills the empty room. She doesn't want to go home, because she's already home. But she doesn't want to let her parents down, mostly her father that was expecting her to be back as soon as possible. She also doesn't want to leave her loving mother so with that in her mind. She left all the items she dearly treasured along with a letter that surely be her last for her beloved. With one last look at the once lively chambers a day ago with the person she loves, silently saying 'Farewell, my beloved.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: Okay, so it didn't go as plan of having atleast two chapters. Also, I haven't update soon since you know dealing with life and also me being in 3rd year college, taking numerous major course subjects. So please bare with me. Anyway, did you get sad too? Me too, I mean they deserve each other but with duty comes first it's really hard. If I'm in Alianna's situation, I really don't know what to choose between the two. Anyway, I think one more chapter so it will be three chapter story. Hope you like it.
> 
> P.A.C.E. 😉✌


End file.
